


Valentine's

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), again not specifically stated but thats what they r, also, also shiro n coran r trans, also trans girl pidge n allura, but like, but none of them r stated, demiboy hunk (voltron), its not specifically stated but thats what he is, just so the transphobes kno, mlm author, they all trans my dudes, theyre also pidge allura shiro n coran but theyre minor so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: The paladins tell Allura and Coran about Valentine's day, and they wanna participate in they're Earth customs, which leads to a pillow fight, leading to Hunk, Lance, and Keith cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i wrote this @ abt 4 am today n didnt sleep at all last night bc i hate myself :)   
> (@starryklunk on tumblr)

“Valentine’s day?” Allura questioned.

 

“Yeah!” Hunk replied, “It’s a whole day dedicated to showering the people you love with affection.”

 

Lance wrapped an arm around Hunk’s shoulder, “so to you valentine’s day is every day, huh?” They joked. Hunk smiled back at them and wrapped his arms around their waist. Lance hugged him tighter and grinned while kissing his forehead, which to this Pidge pretended to gag.

 

Coran smiled. “So! How do we celebrate it? Do we hug everyone we love? Oooh, or we duel others to show them how much we would do for them!”

 

“Uhh, no. Not that much” Shiro quickly butted in before that scenario could happen. “It’s like a day to give gifts and do nice things with the ones you love.”

 

“Or do super mushy things, like serenade or write poems to the people you like.” Pidge added, “You could also-“

 

“Oh! I love to write poems!” Allura interrupted Pidge and she looked mildly irritated, but smiled at her anyway. Shiro smiled at her fondly, unfolding his arms.

 

“Why don’t we all do something with each other, like a team bonding day?” Shiro offered.

 

“Yes! That’s an excellent idea Shiro! Why don’t we all do something on your list of Earth cultures for Valentine’s day?” The princess smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly. Everyone agreed and they first decided to make a blanket fort. There was a lot of arguing about which part goes where, which somehow turned into a pillow fight between them all.

 

“Take that!” Pidge screamed at Lance, throwing a pillow at them and ducking under the half-made blanket fort. Lance went to get her back but was hit in the back with a pillow, making them loose their footing and falling. As they was falling they turned to see who the culprit was. Gasping, they saw it was their boyfriend, Keith, who was now doubled over laughing.

 

“How could you? My own boyfriend? Deception! Disgrace! As evil as the scar on his face!” Lance cried as they stood up and grabbed a pillow to get even.

 

“Did- Did you just quote The Lion King?” Questioned Hunk.

 

To which Lance replied, “Baby, get with the programme.” While hitting Keith on his shoulder with the pillow.

 

“Why am I dating you?” Joked Hunk.

 

“ _Because_ ,” Lance replied in a sing-song voice “You _loooove_ me”

 

“Debatable” Keith and Hunk both joked, which made Lance fake gasp in horror, pulling both of them down to get revenge. Tickling. The room filled with even more laughter as Lance, Hunk, and Keith abandoned the pillow fight that was still going on between Shiro, Allura, Pidge, and Coran on the other side of the room. Knowing exactly how to stop the torture his boyfriends was putting him through, Keith pushed them both down on what used to be the half-made blanket fort, hugging them. Even though the screaming and laughing coming from the others was louder, Hunk and Lance’s heavy breathing felt louder to Keith in that moment. 

 

“Hey,” Hunk started, voice soft as always. “Wanna try and remake the fort?”

 

Agreeing, the three of them got up and began pulling blankets together.

 

“No, that’ll make it droop down in the middle, we need that poll there” Hunk said.

 

“Hm, I don’t know. We need support here though.” Keith insisted, pulling a blanket over the poll.

 

“Guys… You do know we have more polls, right?” Informed Lance, picked up the said polls and showing them to their boyfriends.

 

“Ah.” They both replied in unison.

 

Once they got the fort up and made sure it was stable, the three teens crawled inside and pulled down the blanket door, making the noise from the others muffled. Hunk wrapped his arms around both Keith and Lance, pulling them down softly with him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just cuddling in comfortable silence between each other. Only their breathing heard.

 

Rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his boyfriend’s back, Hunk noticed something. Sitting up and looking at Keith.

 

“Hey, I know you don’t want to, babe, but-“

 

“I know, I’ll take it off” Keith replied, shuffling his body around so his back was facing the other two, and proceeded to take off his binder.

 

“How long did u have that on for? Keith, was you _running around_ in that?” Lance asked worryingly.

 

“Uh, yeah… Sorry”

 

“Jesus, no. Don’t be sorry to me, just- just remember when you have it on, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I promise.” Keith turned back, shirt back on, smiling at Lance.

 

“Here,” Hunk said, taking off his jumper and giving it to Keith to put on so he’d feel a bit more comfortable.

 

“Thanks babe,” Keith said, putting on the jumper.

 

“Oh! Wait, Hunk, I forgot to ask, what’re your pronouns today?” Lance asked quickly.

 

“Oh, it’s cool sweetie, it’s he today.”

 

“Oh, Lance, darlin’, what’re your pronouns today?” Keith asked

 

Lance paused and thought for a second. “Hm, it’s a they day today. Yeah.”

 

“Okie dokie!” Hunk said, “You’re an amazing datemate, you know that, right? And you, Keith, are an amazing boyfriend.”

 

They both blush and compliment they’re boyfriend back. Then, surging forward, Keith kissed both his boyfriend and then datemate on the mouth, and swung his arms around their necks.

 

“Alright-y! Come ‘ere you two, time to cuddle again!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Giggling, Keith and Hunk moved into Lance’s arms, wrapping they’re arms around them and giving them cheek kisses.

 

“Did you guys know, that I love you both so _so_ much?” Lance said quietly, almost asleep.

 

“I love you both so _so_ much, too.” Replied Hunk, sleepily. 

 

“I love both of you so _so so_ much too,” Keith said, more awake then the other two.

 

Side-eyeing Keith, Lance said “did you just try and one-up us, baby?”

 

“Maybe… I mean, I only spoke the truth, so, uh…”

 

“Wow!”

 

“What?”

 

Lifting himself up a bit, Hunk huffed at them both.

 

“Are you two _still_ going on with this ‘rivalry’, huh?”

 

At the same time, they both replied with that famous line.

 

“ _He started it!_ ”


End file.
